Need You Now
by kaihil lover
Summary: Kai and Hilary think about the team break up and what they mean to each other. Set during the world championships, before BEGA takes over. KaiHil.


**Hey people this is my first fic, I have been an avid reader on this site for a few years now and have always wanted to write one so here is my first fic, it's a song fic on the song 'Need You Now' be Lady Antebellum on my favorite pairing ever Kai Hiwatari and Hilary Tatibana, hope you people like it and sorry if it sucks or is sappy which it is, but I've worked really hard for the past 6 hours I started at 9 at night and now it's three in the morning, so please no flames besides I have such a terrible cold, my nose is totally clogged, I swear I will never skip blow drying my hair after bathing at night in winter again, sorry for any grammatical and or spelling errors but my mind is half dead from this cold, so please people once again no flames and enjoy the fic and don't forget t o leave a review, constructive criticism appreciated.**

* * *

_**Need You Now**_

**I**

A young girl sat on the roof of a dojo at a quarter after one, at night, pictures scattered all around her on the floor, and all the pictures were of the same 6 people at different places, they seemed flawless, almost fairy tale-ish. Her tousled brown locks were spread across her face in a tangled mess. She had tears in her eyes that shone on her pale face like glistening stars in the dark night sky. Her ruby eyes were filled with tears, she no longer fought to control thinking that who was going to see her in the middle of the night on the roof anyways, of course if he was here than she might have expected him to show up and catch her in the act, crying but he was gone and so were they, that was the reason of her tears, they had left her and them; thinking of this, a melancholy smile spread across her face. She was completely engrossed in a world of memories, how much she missed them, him, it took all the ability she had to stop herself from picking up the phone and calling him, yelling at him for abandoning them, they were like a family, no they were a family and he had abandoned them, all three of them had, and for what a stupid title, over which they had broken a friendship, no it wasn't just a friend ship they were more than friends, they were family, they had lived together, all fed of the way their families had mistreated them and had formed their own family but they left, left her and them.

Who was this girl? She was Hilary Tachibana coach of the former world champion team blade breakers, the name which send a pang though her heart and current assistant coach to the BBA revolution, the position she despised. She hated being the coach of this team which consisted of Tyson, Kenny and Daichi, yeah that's it Tyson, Kenny and Daichi only not her too; she didn't consider herself as a member she might be one officially, but in her heart never, she would always belong to the Blade Breakers .

They and he had left her and Tyson and Kenny. Their absence had hurt them as well as her, but not as much as his did. Tyson didn't eat for a week and Kenny didn't open Dizzy for a week that was the state of their recession after he had left, he was their captain and role model and he had abandoned them.

Who were these three people? They were her friends, her family. Max Tate, her annoying always sugar high younger brother, she couldn't believe he had left her. Ray Kon, her neko jin who was like a big brother to her, she had her own but he had never cared for her, he was 15 yrs older than and was somewhere in Australia since she had been 4 and didn't give a damn about her. Just like here parents who were too career-absorbed to care about her and usually, scratch that, mostly out of town. before she had become friends with the blade breakers and started living at Tyson's dojo she used to stay at the hotel of a friend of theirs since she was a kid she had her own suite, her own nanny, but no family and when she had started living with the blade breakers she finally had that family she had longed for.

When she thought of the last name, a lone tear escaped her ruby orbs and fell on the pictures on her lap, which had been illuminated by the moon, which shown with dazzling and glittering beauty in the midnight heavens, ; Kai Hiwatari, the lone wolf, the phoenix prince, he had been her friend, more than a friend, she had loved him, she laughed at that thought she had thought he was cute when she had first seen his picture in Kenny's bedroom but thought of it as just a silly crush but as she spent time with him in the past 2 yrs. it had turned into a feeling of respect and love and affection , though she knew he would never reciprocate her feelings it didn't matter but this she knew she had mattered to him; that he did care for her even if it was just as a friend , she had never thought he would leave her.

She needed him, as much as she'd love to deny it, she did. She thought of him all throughout the day, sometimes Hero would get mad at her for not concentrating on the team and she would just reply, that she's only hear as a formality and she would always belong to the blade breakers not the BBA Revolution and he would look like he was about to spontaneously combust, it was obvious he disliked their friends especially Kai, which made her feel even more of an aversion towards Hero, even more not to mention he had take her place as coach and Kai's as captain. She mused about if Kai thought of her as much she did of him, if she had ever whisked her way through his mind, she recalled her last interaction with him after he had left the team, scratch that last and only, she thought sadly, they hadn't even uttered a single word to each other since the accursed day he had left.

_Flashback Hilary ran down the corridors in the arena, she was late for practice and Hero was probably going to throw a fit. She turned a corner and saw the Blitzkrieg Boys along with Kai, walking straight towards her, she walked straight ahead and was in front of Kai, her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something but then thought against it, all throughout this time for 5 minutes they just stood staring at each other, while the Blitzkrieg Boys were looking at them weirdly, than she gave him a slight smile, he only gave her his signature look of indifference which hurt her more than it would have hurt anyone else because she had only gotten that look from him only once when they had met and never again so she ran, ran along her way tears threatening to escape from her eyes and the Blitzkrieg boys and Kai continued along their way. End of Flashback_

She looked down on the pictures on her lap; one was of the day they had won the world championships, a smile spread across her face as she saw she was dragging Kai in the picture he refused to be a part of, another was of the team at the amusement park eating cotton candy and corndogs, she had been really surprised to find out that Kai had never been to an amusement park and had never eaten fair food and she had made sure he tried it all and he complied and never once refused her, these were the little things that her made her think that he had accepted her as a friend.

The third picture was of the two of them on this very roof, the dark clouds were loomed over the moon ominously covering everything in a blanket of darkness, she had woken up in the midst of the night and saw that the futon next to her was empty, Kai was gone, and everyone else was asleep sprawled out across the floor of the dojo; there were blankets everywhere.

She had quietly snuck out the sliding door of the dojo and saw that Kai laid on the roof, she had climbed up the ladder at the back of the dojo as soon as she was on the last step, she had looked up to see Kai extending a hand towards her, she took it wordlessly and appreciatively, wondering how he had heard her since she had been so quiet.

They both sat down next to each other on the roof, he asked her why she was up so late at night and she replied by saying that she could ask him the same question but that she had come because she had seen that he was gone and had come up to follow him, the rest of the night was quiet they had just sat there the whole night gazing at the sky which was like a canvas of colors with stars stretched across it infinitely as far as the eye could see illuminating the darkness and eliminating the obscurity but Ray had showed up outside and had seen them and took a picture when he had gotten up to get a drink of water and had seen his team captain and coach were missing and had tease them endlessly for weeks.

They had often sat together at night on the roof or on the field near the dojo. Kai would often sneak there after practice and she would follow him and they would sit together and watch the sunset in silence though it was a comfortable silence especially in the autumn after the world championships which were in the summer when the season cast an orange haze above the horizon, when the sun seemed like an orange fire ball partially concealed by clouds which were a canvas of colors ranging from hot reds and pinks to traces of purple and blue at certain places, its grandeur sumptuousness was indescribable.

She suddenly heard a loud snore and thought it must be Tyson than thought that Tyson might be loud but not that much, then she remembered the zoo escapee that had started living with them, Daichi, he was obviously that loud and she didn't really like him, though it wasn't his fault that the team had broken up, it wasn't as if he had asked Kai, Ray and Max to leave and purposely taken their place.

She sighed again thinking about Kai, thinking what he might be doing right now and that he was probably training since the semi- finals were to begin the following day and the all of them will be facing each other, they were now rivals; the word sent another pang through her heart. She thought it was pathetic of her to be thinking about him all the time but she missed him, he was the one who had initially accepted her into the team and verbally given a beating to Tyson whenever he had told her that she didn't belong when she had first started hanging out with them, though she did know that Tyson never did mean it. She wondered if had ever thought of her, if there were things which reminded him of her because she knew that the memories haunted her continuously. She felt abandoned, she used to have that feeling all the time before she met the blade breakers, she had friends obviously but they were just people who liked her because she was class president and helped them with their work, the blade breakers were her true friends, her true family and they had left, she thought that they might not need her but she needed them.

She felt drunk though she had never tasted alcohol in her life, her mind was in a haze, all the memories and the fact that she had been crying for so long, made her feel dizzy, she decided it was time to turn in, she gathered all the pictures climbed down the ladder, than quickly sneaked in through the sliding doors of the dojo making sure to take one last glance at the glistening moon which was now covered with the clouds at that moment she thought that the moon was like Kai only revealing a single side of him to everyone and the other was hidden to the eye.

She wondered if anyone had actually seen that side and if the Kai she knew was the real Kai and if not than had anyone seen the real Kai but as tears started escaping from her ruby orbs again, she thought it best not to think more on the matter since it'd only cause her more pain and she closed the door behind her obstructing the path of the moonlight which had illuminated the dojo. Thanks to what little light entered the room she saw her bed spread across the floor next to Kenny's, as she was so tired and sleepy she quickly put the pictures in a drawer which had a sticker on it which said her name in glittery, joined hand writing and then quickly locked the drawer put the key in the pocket of her PJs.

Hilary then proceeded to quickly enter into her bed, tremendously annoyed already with Tyson and Daichi's snoring but ignoring it. She didn't know what she would do if they left too, she was in unimaginable pain, she was hurt, hurt badly but thought back of before she met the blade breakers how empty her life was and decided that she'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all, at least the hurt reminded her of the happy times she had, had with them and thinking over this she sadly let sleep consume her and relieve her of the pain she felt thus darkness consumed her mind and she fell into deep slumber thinking about the friends longed for at that moment

**II**

A young dual haired boy sat on the roof of a mansion, on the outskirts of the town of Bakuten, everything was serene and tranquil, there was a light breeze blowing and it played with his hair, he had his wallet in his hand in which there were four small passport sized pictures which seemed perfect like the kind you see in an advertisement. It was a quarter after one, though it was not unusual for this young boy, he was known for staying up late and still getting up at freakishly early times.

Even his friends never knew when he slept, who he never admitted as being his friends but deep down he knew that they were his friends and he cared deeply for them and. He knew that even if he never told them this, they knew and that was all that mattered, but recently he had been in a doubt if they knew this, especially after his recent act of betrayal, that they did matter to him, more than life itself especially a certain ruby eyed brunette, it had took him a long time to admit to himself that he liked her, wait was in love with her though admitting to her was a completely different conundrum.

Why he had left, he wanted to defeat his lifelong rival, but he wasn't the only one who had left the team, the others had too but he doubted if they were being eaten inside for what they had done, he thought that he didn't even belong with them, they all cared for each other, he was just a hindrance to them and to her, they hadn't needed them but he did as much as he hated to admit any weakness heck he had been trained to never have a weakness much less admit to having one but he did, he needed them, her, he needed his friends, no they had become his family and he needed them.

Who was this boy, Kai Hiwatari, three time world champion, former captain of the former world champion team the blade sharks also former captain of the current world champion team the blade breakers and current member of the Blitzkrieg boys. He regretted his decision of leaving the team, but he needed to come out of the world champion's shadow, he had to prove to himself that he was better than Tyson; he could never be like him so he had to prove that he was better but would he succeed, he doubted it and if he did, would it be worth it. No it wouldn't be, it wasn't worth it even now; he missed his family, his friends.

A melancholic laugh escaped his mouth, he Kai Hiwatari, had gone soft. The Blitzkrieg Boys had been saying it ever since he had joined him that he had become soft, unlike what he was back in the abbey. He hadn't believed them, but now he was beginning to. He also realized something that Boris was right friends and family are for weaklings, they bring you down because, if he didn't care so much about them, he wouldn't be moping around right now wondering what they were doing, what she was doing. He wouldn't have given a second thought before leaving the team but because he cared for them he thought a thousand times, if there was some way he didn't have to leave, and even after leaving now he was completely engrossed in their thoughts, they had made him unfocussed and weak.

Still, he didn't mind they had brought him happiness, even though it hurt, it hurt bad but it was better, the hurt was better, he'd rather grieve than experience the feeling of emptiness he had back in the abbey days the sensation of a void , emptiness and feeling nothing at all, but he knew that Voltaire and Boris could use them to take revenge on him, he could easily hurt them and use them to get to him but he would never let that happen, he realized that Boris was right, when you care for someone they bring you down but they also bring out the best in you.

After quitting the team he had gone back to Russia and had trained there in the cold tundra, training almost a as bad as that of the abbey days, many a times he had wanted to give up to just collapse their on the cold, icy freezing snow and let darkness consume him and let the pain and misery he felt be overwhelmed by death but whenever he was on the verge of giving up he just thought of his team, of Tyson, of Hilary and it had all come rushing back to him and he had continued with his training. The Blitzkrieg Boys were his friends and family there but when they were staying in the abbey, they had lost their personalities, sure they had been close friends in the start not friends which are talking and hanging out but they cared for each other and were always looking out for each other but towards the end Boris had total control over them and only world domination mattered to them, but now they were back to normal, but still they weren't family, that would always be the blade breakers.

Kai had not liked Max and Ray leaving, they were like his younger brothers, though he had an idea, that they might, ever since, Mr. Dickenson had told him this year the tournament would be a tag team tournament, he wished that he could just go back in time and erase the time when Max had come racing on his bike to tell them that the tournament was starting.

He remembered himself flinching when he heard him say that, because he knew what would happen now, he was in deep regret because he knew that the great time they had, had after the second world champion ship, no competition, no evil just enjoying each other's company would have to end and not only that they would have to go their separate ways, but what could he do now what was done was done.

The idea of leaving Tyson, Hilary and Kenny, had not appealed to him; he knew it would hurt them but it was something he had to do. Tyson, might be his most bitter opponent but he had thought of him as his younger brother and he knew Tyson had respected him and looked up to him and so had Kenny. Hillary, the name sent a jolt of pain through his heart, leaving her had hurt him the most, he cared a lot for the girl and even if she thought of him as the jerk who was trying to steal the teams bit beast at the time of the first world championships and who had treated her so coldly when they had first met, he still cared for her, needed her, missed her

Taking out his cell phone, he opened the phonebook and searched her name, there was a picture of her in Tyson's dojo, a smile spread across his face, he had told himself that he wouldn't interfere, he would stand by his decision, but he felt like he had lost all control, he wanted to talk to her and apologize for what he had done and tell her he would come back that second if he could.

Then a thought crossed his mind and he put his cell phone back in the pocket of his jeans, what if she didn't care if he had left or hated him for what he had done to the team. A side of him told him that she wouldn't care that he had left, and hated him for betraying them in the middle of the world championships. Another part told him that she had been hurt by his betrayal though he did not prefer the latter, he'd rather have her hating him than being hurt by his actions though deep down he knew that she did care and had been terribly hurt by his actions but he wanted to push the thought away. He remembered the last interaction he had, had with her wait, he had, had only one interaction with her since he had abandoned them, the word burned like acid on his tongue and it wasn't a pleasant one, heck they hadn't uttered a single word to each other, they hadn't since the day he had left but from that short interaction he could tell he had hurt her.

_Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys were walking down the corridors of the stadium, heading over to see the match that was going on, just than Kai saw Hillary, who was late for practice running towards them, she stopped herself just when she was a feet away from Kai, he saw her open his mouth to say something to him, he thought she was going to probably yell at him but she thought against it, they kept looking at each other intently it was not until the Blitzkrieg boys had started looking at them weirdly that Hilarybroke stare, she then gave him a slight smile and ran along her way tears to threatening to escape from her eyes he had wanted to go after, her to apologize, to tell her not to cry but he couldn't he unlike her didn't know how to console people or to make them feel better and it was his fault that she was hurt and was crying, he had hated himself for making her cry._

The moon was shining brightly in the sky but was partly covered in the clouds; it was bright enough to illuminate the pictures in his wallet that he had been gazing at for the past few hours even after being partly concealed, its reflection could be seen in the lake which was near the mansion and Kai was gazing at it, thinking the same thing Hilary was, why he had to hide part of him from everyone, was he afraid of how they would react or did he just not want them, too know but he knew that he did want them to know especially Hilary and his friend, though they had come to know a lot about him, they were the ones who had melted the ice around him, had brought down the walls which were around him, walls so thick that he had thought that no one would be able to see through, not even through a crack, but they had brought that wall down, brick by brick, especially Hillary, she knew more about him than the other blade breakers combined.

He couldn't keep himself from glancing again and again at the door that opened into the roof, hopingmaybe Hilary would scuttle in and ask him what was wrong likeold time before he left the team**.**Whenever he was upset, and would go off on his own she would follow him and make sure, he was alright. He didn't even seem to mind, she never bothered him and she had a way of making him feel better. He'd usually sneak up to the roof of the dojo at night, or to the field which was near the dojo, she would always come after him, they would sit in silence and watch the sun set below the horizon, covering the sky with a canvas of colors ranging from hues of pink to shades of purple to fiery red, they sat in silence but it was a peaceful kind of silence.

Hilary had a tendency of not taking no for an answer, she was the one who convinced him not to give up on beyblading. That was the very reason he didn't say goodbye to her before leaving because he knew that she would convince him to not leave the team, so he ran away like a coward without any good bye or explanation. She would always barge in without knocking, whenever he was upset and would go to his mansion where he was staying before he joined the blade breakers again when the Saint Shields were trying to steal their bit beasts, whenever he was mad at Tyson and would go there for some peace and quiet; she would always come over, barge in his bedroom without even knocking, and knock some sense into him.

He never let anyone talk like that to him like that or order him around but Hilary was different. She didn't judge him on who he appeared to be and she was so not intimidated by his cold demeanor and that was one of the things he loved about the girl. He had no idea what he was gonna do without her and the others. He couldn't keep himself from thinking of the future, what would happen after the tournament was over; he buried his face in his hand in defeat and anguish not knowing what to perceive from all that he felt.

He felt alone, he missed them, her, he wondered if she ever thought of him, because for him it seemed to happen all the time, he hadn't noticed that tears had started trickling down his face, he was astonished, at this when had he last cried, he couldn't recall than, the day when his father abandoned him when he was six years old came to his mind, that was the last time he had cried, but he didn't try to stop them he let them flow freely, realizing it would be better than to keep it all inside, he looked at the pictures, tears brimming in his eyes, there was one picture of the second world championships, Hilary was dragging him into the picture he hadn't wanted to be a part firstly he didn't like getting his picture taken, second he had felt that he didn't deserve to be part of the team after he had lost his battle from Zeo but she hadn't listened to a word and had dragged him into the picture.

The second was of them on the roof of the dojo, Ray had taken that picture, he had snuck out to the roof of the dojo, he hadn't been able to sleep, night mares from the abbey had been haunting him and had thought that maybe sitting there alone in the fresh night air would clear his mind, he had heard someone come out of the dojo and presumed that it must be Hilary. He had walked over to where the ladder was and had extended his hand out to help her and had almost chuckled seeing her surprised face. He knew that she must be thinking that how he had known that she was coming but he thought that she should have figured it out by now that he had really sharp hearing and why he had come to help well because he knew she was the only one who could be coming. He had helped her up and they had sat silently, he had asked her why she was up, and she replied by asking her the same question and answering that she couldn't sleep, they then sat in silence for almost the whole night staring at the stars which stretch infinitely across the dark sky illuminating the darkness. But the quiet was intruded by Ray coming out and blinding them with the flash of his camera and taking their picture and had teased them endlessly with it for weeks.

The last one was of his and Hilary's birthday, when they were cutting the cake, her birthday had been a day after his though he was an year older, the team had made him drag her around the whole town so they could prepare for her surprise birthday party which was to be held at midnight when his birthday would end but in reality, Hilary had been in on the secret of the party and she was the one who was supposed to keep him away from the dojo for_his_ surprise birthday party, the other teams hadn't been invited because the team knew that Kai hated company, it was just them and grandpa Granger. He had never had a birthday party in his life before nor had he wanted one, but he had immensely enjoyed it he had thanked God that he had gotten Hilary a good present, it was a pair of earrings, they were of emerald and sapphire, her two favorite stones, he was glad of getting her them because she had gotten him some pretty high tech blading parts and a homemade card, which he still kept in the pocket of his jacket, how he missed those days, more tears had fallen from his crimson eyes and fallen on the pictures making them hazy and obscure.

He decided it was too late and thinking more about this would just make him hurt more so it was time to turn in. He got up, put his wallet back into his pocket taking one last glance at the pictures, then he opened the door which led to the stair case. Taking one last fleeting look at the moon, hoping unlike it he would be able to show his real self to his friends and would not keep hiding in the shadows and would rise and show his true form like the phoenix he was connected to, sighed and climbed down the stairs, thinking of what she must be doing.

Probably sleeping since the semi-finals would be starting the day after, he entered the mansion, walked pass the rooms of his now team mates till he came to the last door which was of his room. He entered the room, feeling relaxed to see his bed, thinking that after being in so much confusion and pain, a long nights sleep would do him good, not that there was much time left to sleep but still, he laid down on his bed and let himself fall into the abyss of sleep, relieving him of his guilt, misery, agony and despair, still the last thought being crossed in his mind being of his friends.

**FIN**

* * *

**AN: Well people this is it tell me what you think, did it suck, did you like it, please leave a comment telling me how you feel but please no flames I respect your opinions, respect mine and now I'm going to bed because it's like three in the morning and I have to get up at six to go to school, please r and r.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, duh, or else I wouldn't be here writing on fanfic and Kai would be the star instead of Tyson and Kai and Hilary would be an official couple.**

**13****th**** December, 2010**

**KaiHil Lover.**

* * *

_**AN **_**V.2.0**_**: (11**__**th**__** June, 2012.) After a long time of wanting to, I edited this fic a bit; I know still pretty crappy, but I didn't change any of the scenes, just filtered out some majorly lame crap and divided everything into paragraphs. This was my first attempt at writing **_**anything **_**other than for school, and I know it wasn't the best job ever. *groans* I'd give this thing a whole make over, but I don't want to. It shows how much I've improved since December 2010. Lol Honestly, I've come a long way, check out my new fics, they are actually readable. :P**_

_**Thank you. c:**_

_**~KaiHil Lover**_


End file.
